familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Duncan Wilkinson (1845-1918)
|long_name=Duncan Wilkinson |birth_year=1845 |birth_month=8 |birth_day=10 |birth_address=Cangon |birth_locality=Dungog, New South Wales |birth_nation-subdiv1=New South Wales |birth_nation=Australia |death_year=1918 |death_month=10 |death_day=9 |death_date_if_bce=9 |death_locality=Carrowbrook, New South Wales |death_nation-subdiv1=New South Wales |death_nation=Australia |ifmarried-g1=true |wedding1_year=1869 |wedding1_locality=Muswellbrook, New South Wales |wedding1_nation-subdiv1=New South Wales |wedding1_nation=Australia |globals= }} Biography Obituaries DEATH OF MR. D. WILKINSON. Mr Duncan Wilkinson, of Carrowbrook, a very old and respected resident of this district, passed away at his home early on Wednesday morning. The deceased, who was one of a large and well-known family here, was 72 years of age. He was born in the district, and the greater part of his long life was spent at Carrowbrook, where he was held in high esteem, and was engaged in farming pursuits. He leaves a widow nad a large family, all off whom are grown up. The funeral took place on Thursday at Carrowbrook, the Rev. R. E. Woodhouse reading the burial service. :: The late Mr. Duncan Wilkinson On the 9th inst. these passed away at Carrowbrook one of the most highly respected residents of the district, in the person of the late Mr. Duncan Wilkinson (writes a life-long friend). Born at Cangon, in the Dungog district, in 1846, he moved with his parents, the late Mr. and Mrs. Thomas Wilkinson, to the Upper Paterson, better known of late years as Carrabola. The parents after spending several years in the Paterson district removed to Carrowbrook, where the deceased lived almost the whole of his life and where he died, leaving behind to mourn his good wife, and family of eight sons and five daughters, all of whom were present to pay the last tribute of love and respect at the graveside. He will be missed by a very large circle of friends for his sterling qualities. He was generous to a degee, always ready to extend the helping hand, especially to the needy. He despised anything approaching meanness or evil-doing, and his cheery way and hospitality won for him the love and respect, not only of his family and friends, but of many a stranger who passed his way. The Rev. Mr. Woodhouse, of Singleton, officiated at the graveside, and thc remains were carried on the shoulders of his neighbours from the little church at Carrowbrook, which he helped to build, and laid to rest among the hills not far from the home he loved so well. A good man has gone, one whose place it will be hard to fill. A true husband, devoted father, affectionate son and brother, he died as he lived, honoured and respected by all who know him. :: A TRIBUTE TO THE LATE DUNCAN WILKINSON (Contributed.) "Duncan Wilkinson is dead!" I wonder how many times that has been said in the last few days by mates of his. Many a pipe has been smoked and stories told recalling deeds in which luck and skill took no small part, tales of wonderful rides after wild cattle and horses round Mount Royal, the head of the Paterson, Mt. Perie, etc. and it is said of him that he could, with his bullock team, work a log out of places where many a man would not care to walk, let alone ride. His advent on to the Carrow was made ?? odd years ago, and he lived all his life there. He married Miss Hoad, and leaves five daughters and eight sons, all living, and 15 grandchildren, and if they follow in his footsteps they should leave behind them as good a reputation for honesty and straightforwardness as he did. He was buried on a hill above the little church at Carrow Brook, and lies in sight of the hill country he loved and knew so well. The late Duncan Wilkinson was born in the Dungog district, and went to school at Lostock under Messrs R. Aschew and Saunders. When he was only a boy of 17 he took charge of two bullock teams and travelled to Port Bourke and did the trip there and back to Singleton in 21 weeks, which was a record trip. Hector Gould was his mate who did the trip with him. He followed the occupation of a carrier for a number of years until the advent of the trains worked the carriers out. One of his experiences was with the noted bushrangerm Thunderbolt, who visited his selection at the Carrow Brook and stole his blankets. :: __SHOWFACTBOX__ Category:Ancestry from England Category:Ancestry from Scotland Category:Resided in New South Wales